


Correspondence // Side: Yashiro & Yong-ha

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro and Ko talk. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence // Side: Yashiro & Yong-ha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossing Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325476) by [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove). 



> Originally posted 10-11-2007

_E-mail from Ko Yong-Ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, November 14th, 2005:_

Oi, Chibi, 

It was very nice getting to know you at the last tournament. Pity you didn’t understand when I was asking you for your number. 

Before you rush to give it to me, I already have it. And your netgo server name. 

Hope to hear from you soon, 

Ko 

 

_E-mail from Ko Yong-ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, November 15th, 2005:_

I know you got my e-mail, chibi. I put a return receipt on it. Now you’re just being rude. Oh well. I suppose I can always call you. It’s probably what you want anyway. 

Talk to you soon, chibi. 

Ko 

 

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to his entire address book, November 16th, 2005:_

OKAY, WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO GIVE THAT KOREAN BASTARD MY PHONE NUMBER!?!? I'M GOING TO BURY WHOEVER'S RESPONSIBLE.

 

_E-mail from Ko Yong-Ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, November 18th, 2005:_

You really do amuse me, chibi.

 

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to Ko Yong-Ha, November 21st, 2005:_

…

FUCK OFF, BASTARD. AND I AM NOT YOUR DAMNED CHIBI.

-Y

 

_E-mail from Ko Yong-Ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, November 27th, 2005:_

Such coarse language, chibi.

 

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to Ko Yong-Ha, December 15th, 2005:_

Go fall off a bridge and die.

-Y  
 **________________________________**

_Excerpt from Netgo conversation log, January 31st, 2006:_

[10:17] betterthan_you: Don’t you have school, Chibi?  
[10:27] betterthan_you: You can stop ignoring me now. It’s become rather boring.  
[10:28] not_punk: take a hint, bastard  
[10:31] betterthan_you: You are rather rude, after I cleared up my busy schedule to meet with you online, chibi.  
[10:35] not_punk: and who asked you to do that?  
[10:36] not_punk: NOT ME!  
[10:39] betterthan_you: And here I thought that you would want to play me.  
[10:41] not_punk: …  
[10:42] not_punk: what’s the catch?  
[10:44] betterthan_you: No catch. ^_^  
[10:45] betterhan_you: Just a little bet.  
[10:49] not_punk: what’s the bet?  
[10:50] betterthan_you: Loser buys the winner dinner at the next international tournament. And the winner gets to dress the loser.  
[10:52] not_punk: sounds reasonable  
[10:53] betterthan_you: Shall we play, then?  
[10:54] not_punk: prepare to lose, bastard >]

_Excerpt from Netgo conversation log, January 31st, 2006:_

[12:02] betterthan_you: I look forward to seeing you at the next tournament, chibi. Make sure to bring plenty of money; I have expensive taste.  
[12:03] not_punk: fuck off  
 **________________________________**

_E-mail from Ko Yong-Ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, May 7th, 2006:_

Pink is your color, chibi.

 

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to Ko Yong-Ha, May 7th, 2006:_

IT IS NOT, YOU DAMNED GIRLY BASTARD!

-Y

 

_E-mail from Ko Yong-Ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, May 12th, 2006:_

Girly? Weren’t you the one wearing the dress, Yashiro-chan?

 

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to Ko Yong-Ha, May 14th, 2006:_

GO DIE. >[

-Y

 

_E-mail from Ko Yong-Ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, May 17th, 2006:_

Then I take it you want to cancel our date for next month? And here I was, looking forward to it, chibi.

 

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to Ko Yong-Ha, May 24th, 2006:_

…

I hate you.

-Y  
 **________________________________**

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Yashiro Kiyoharu, June 30th, 2006:_

You better not be hiding, Yashiro. I am not doing this teaching thing myself! –H

 

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to Shindou Hikaru, June 30th, 2006:_

Busy.

 

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Yashiro Kiyoharu, June 30th, 2006:_

What the hell do you mean ‘busy’? Get your ass over here and help! –H

 

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, June 30th, 2006:_

Have you seen Yashiro? –H

 

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, June 30th, 2006:_

Shindou:

I believe he and Ko-san were in the Room of Profound Darkness. Why?

Touya Akira

 

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, June 30th, 2006:_

Wait until Waya hears about this. –H

 

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, June 30th, 2006:_

Shindou:

Haven’t you learned anything?

Touya Akira  
 **________________________________**

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Yashiro Kiyoharu, July 17th, 2006:_

Did you hear? Your boyfriend beat Touya-sensei yesterday. –H

 

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to Shindou Hikaru, July 19th, 2006:_

HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL WAYA-SAN?!?!

 

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Yashiro Kiyoharu, July 21st, 2006:_

Nothing in particular. Just that I saw you and that Korean bastard at the last tournament. –H

 

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, July 23rd, 2006:_

Sorry, Touya. Have to cancel tonight. –H

 

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, July 23rd, 2006:_

Shindou:

It seems you cancel on me more and more. What is it this time?

Touya Akira

 

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, July 23rd, 2006:_

Yashiro found out. –H

 

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, July 23rd, 2006:_

Shindou:

I question your sanity. And your will to live.

Touya Akira  
 **________________________________**

_Excerpt from Netgo conversation, September 15th, 2006:_

[12:12] not_punk: heard touya beat you  
[12:14] betterthan_you: It was a practice game, but, yes. Touya Akira-san beat me.  
[12:15] betterthan_you: Which does not mean you could beat me.  
[12:17] not_punk: wanna bet >]  
[12:19] betterthan_you: I’m afraid I’ll have to take you up on your offer to lose horribly some other time.  
[12:20] betterthan_you: I’ll be late for my date if I don’t hurry.  
[12:22] not_punk: …  
[12:22] not_punk: you have a date?  
[12:23] betterthan_you: Jealous?  
[12:25] not_punk: why would I be?  
[12:25] not_punk: have fun.  
 **________________________________**

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Ko Yong-Ha, October 29th, 2006:_

Ko-san:

I am aware that your relationship with Yashiro-san is none of my business, but he has been rather irritable lately. It, in turn, is making Shindou irritable.

I humbly request that you fix it.

Touya Akira

 

_E-mail from Ko Yong-Ha to Touya Akira, November 5th, 2006:_

Touya-san,

I would, but the chibi blocked my e-mail address. He also changed his server name.

-Ko

 

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Ko Yong-Ha, November 13th, 2006:_

Ko-san:

Yashiro-san's server name is now godie_bastard.

Touya Akira  
 **________________________________**

_Excerpt from Netgo conversation log, November 27th, 2006:_

[09:15] betterthan_you: Creative name, chibi.  
[09:23] betterthan_you: Aren't you tired of this childishness, yet?  
[09:25] godie_bastard: no  
[09:26] godie_bastard: how did you get this username?  
[09:27] betterthan_you: ^_^  
[09:30] godie_bastard: i hate you  
[09:32] betterthan_you: Is that so, chibi?  
[09:35] godie_bastard: why don't you go find someone to screw and leave me alone?  
[09:37] betterthan_you: Beat me in a game and I'll tell you.  
[09:40] godie_bastard: and if i lose?  
[09:41] betterthan_you: Then you accept the gift that I sent to Touya-san.  
[09:45] godie_bastard: ...  
[09:46] godie_bastard: fine

_Excerpt from Netgo conversation log, November 27th, 2006:_

[11:30] godie_bastard: i have lost  
[11:31] betterthan_you: Not that I expected any other outcome.  
[11:35] godie_bastard: you're a smug bastard, you know that?  
[11:36] betterthan_you: Now be a good boy and find Touya-san, chibi.  
[11:37] betterthan_you: I'll talk to you soon, I'm sure.  
 **________________________________**

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to Ko Yong-Ha, November 27th, 2006:_

What the hell is this?

 

_E-mail from Ko Yong-Ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, November 27th, 2006:_

It's what it looks like, chibi.

 

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to Ko Yong-Ha, November 27th, 2006:_

It looks like a hotel key.

 

_E-mail from Ko Yong-Ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, November 27th, 2006:_

Congratulations, chibi. You can identify objects.

 

_E-mail from Yashiro Kiyoharu to Ko Yong-Ha, November 27th, 2006:_

What the hell?

 

_E-mail from Ko Yong-Ha to Yashiro Kiyoharu, November 27th, 2006:_

I'm waiting, chibi.  
 **________________________________**

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, November 28th, 2006:_

Have you seen Yashiro? -H

 

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, November 28th, 2006:_

Shindou:

Why is that you always ask me where Yashiro-san is?

Touya Akira

 

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, November 28th, 2006:_

I don't always. -H

 

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, November 28th, 2006:_

Shindou:

Yashiro-san isn't feeling well. He is staying in bed.

Touya Akira

 

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, November 28th, 2006:_

How do you know that!?!? -H

 

_E-mail from Touya Akira to Shindou Hikaru, November 28th, 2006:_

Shindou:

If you asked the front desk, they would tell you.

Dinner at 7pm?

Touya Akira

 

_E-mail from Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira, November 28th, 2006:_

They never tell me anything. T_T I'll pick you up at 6:30. -H  
 **________________________________**


End file.
